


Humans Are So Dramatic

by cheezybananaz



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Animal Transformation, Fanart, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz
Summary: Charles' dog, Wolverine, turns into a human. Wolverine doesn't understand the difference.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happiness is a Warm Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301071) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 
  * In response to a prompt by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



  


**Author's Note:**

> From the doggo's perspective. :B  
> Thanks TurtleTotem for writing the fic!


End file.
